


Amber Eyes

by Shellfur



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellfur/pseuds/Shellfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Eyes

Amber eyes. Two amber eyes, glowing on the damp summer night. Darkness surrounds you, in the form of rain-covered leaves pressing in on you from all sides, soaking you to the bone. The fear radiates off of you in waves. You know the amber eyes savor the scent of the fear. Your fear. You know what is coming, and amber eyes knows you know, and it loves it. Nobody knows who- or what- it is. It could be any cat. But despite the terror, it remained safe. It was said it whispered its name into the ears of its victims, before the end. It was called Whisper. All of this overloaded in your head. Suddenly, the bodies take over your tortured brain. This is what you will become. The lurking amber eyes reveal the outline of a looming shadow, a cat with fur as black as night. It leans over to you, your icy blue eyes reflecting in it's amber ones like the sun to the moon. One word wavers forward in the humid air of night. "Nightheart"


End file.
